


Between Nightmares and Dreams

by Death_By_QT (Long_Time_QT)



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Time_QT/pseuds/Death_By_QT
Summary: Amir has a nightamir... I mean, a nightmare. Luckily, there's Rupert.





	Between Nightmares and Dreams

“Amir? Amir no, please, stop!”

They’re back in the Hollow. The trees loom over them like the walls of a prison and vines twist over the rocks and hard earth under their feet. Moonlight shines through the branches overhead and glints off the sword in Amir’s hands. This… this is wrong. He knows this. They’re not supposed to be here. 

“Well done, Amir.”

The voice sends a shiver down Amir’s spine. His father is gone, taken when they broke the curse. There’s no way he’s here now.

“Get on your feet, _boy_,” Rupert’s father goads. “Don’t let him win. Get your sword!”

Despite the voices, Amir can’t bring himself to look away from where Rupert lay trembling before him. His heart breaks to see how much fear and hurt he sees in those impossibly wide eyes.

“Think about what you’re doing,” Rupert pleads, holding a hand out as he scoots back. Away from Amir. “We broke the curse once, we can do it again! It doesn’t have to be like this.”

Amir opens his mouth to speak, but no words come. Instead, his body moves without his say so, taking a step forward and raising the sword. His heart is thunderous as he sees where this is heading and fights desperately for any semblance of control.

He won’t do this. He can’t. For the love of everything good and pure in this world, he can’t do this!

Not to him.

Rupert’s eyes and words grow more desperate, but Amir doesn’t understand what he’s saying. All he can process is that his traitorous arms now have the sword poised over Rupert’s heart.

“Amir? Amir!”

The sword plunges down. 

\--

Amir bolts awake and it takes a while to calm his breathing enough for him to take in his surroundings. He’s alone in his room, but the familiar sight does little to ease the constricting panic that has taken up residence in his chest.

There’s a knock at his window and he looks over to see a tree branch tapping against the rain-streaked glass. There’s a roll of thunder and Amir flops back onto his mattress.

He _hates_ trees.

He closes his eyes but after a while it becomes clear that there’s no way he’ll get back to sleep. Which is stupid. He _knows_ that this was just a nightmare. He _knows _that Rupert is fine. But it doesn’t matter what he _knows_ because his stupid brain won’t stop playing that stupid nightmare on repeat.

After a while, he gives up. There’s only one way he can convince himself that everything is okay.

Sneaking down the hall isn’t a difficult thing to do, but his nerves are raw enough that he has to steel himself before he opens the door to the guest chamber. It’s dark, but he can make out the silhouette of the guest bed, along with the outlines of a dog, a dragon, and the most wonderful human on earth.

“Fitz?” Amir says into the darkness.

A curious whine answers him.

“Sorry, I meant Human Fitz.”

Rupert stretches with a soft moan and pushes himself into a seated position with a yawn.

“Hey, Amir,” he says with a sleep-addled voice. “What’re you doing here? The wedding’s not ‘til tomorrow.”

“I know,” Amir answers, the panic in his chest finally taking the hint and vanishing. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“Not getting pre-wedding jitters are you?” Rupert teases. “Or are you worried that I might get cold feet and disappear into the night?”

“Something like that." 

“Hey, are you okay? Your voice sounds weird.”

“Weird?" 

“Like you’re sad. I mean, not sad, but just… just weird. Like you’re going to cry.” 

“Oh,” Amir says and wipes away the nonexistent tears. “No, just… just tired.”

There’s a pause, and then Rupert shuffles over and pats the spot next to him. “Come on sleepyhead. I’ve got room for one more.”

Amir hesitates a moment, but his need to be close to Rupert supersedes propriety. He climbs into bed, mindful of both the dog and the dragon, the latter of the two warbling with discontentment at the disturbance. After they’re all settled, Rupert wraps an arm around Amir, who does the same in return.

“I should probably head back to my room around dawn. We don’t want people to talk.” 

“Tomorrow is the wedding of two princes, whose union has received the blessing of a whole entire magical forest. I think they’re gonna talk anyway.”

Amir huffs a laugh and snuggles closer to his fiancé. With Rupert in his arms, he drifts into sleep and welcomed by the sweetest of dreams.


End file.
